Harry Potter presents Sweeny Todd
by deathslittledoll
Summary: Come one, Come all My name is Harry and this is our version of Sweeny Todd...Please enjoy.


Harry and dean hurried down the hallway on their way to the great hall. Harry's head was buried in a lyric book as usual, this time it was Sweeney Todd, Harry's favorite musical.

"Dude, did you hear we've got a new drama teacher?" Dean said to his friend as he tried to draw him into the conversation. Harry was oblivious to his friend though.

"I hear she's really young, like early twenties and she's from New York." He continued he knew this would entice his friend and he was right.

Harry stopped in the middle of the doorway people running into him from behind. "Did you say New York?" Harry asked. Dean grinned as he reached out and pulled the boy into the room and let everyone pass them.

"Yep, and I heard from the twins that they heard we're doing a awesome and bloody musical this year." Dean waited for harry to get his hint. "Are you saying what I think your saying, my friend." Harry asked and dean grinned as harry started shouting.

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS! ARE YOU TELLING ME WE'RE DOING SWEENY TODD!" Dean chucked as he saw the rest of their friends coming up behind harry.

"Harry! Really this the great hall not the outdoors. Now what has got you all in a tizzy?" A girl with shoulder length chocolate brown hair asked as she sat her book bag on the table they ate lunch at.

Harry stopped bouncing and turned to face the girl. "Dean told me he heard we might be doing Sweeney Todd as our senior drama production! Can you believe it." He said the excitement still in his voice and on his face had Hermione smiling.

"Yeah I heard that rumor as well. Now eat your food I know we all have that class after lunch." Just as she said this a sandwich landed infront of harry.

"Oh yum magical turkey sandwich, my favorite." Harry said as he unwrapped the sandwich and with his mouth full thanked his red headed friend "thanks Ron you rock." Ron just nodded as he took a bite of his own lunch. As lunch pasted harry saw Hermione gathering all of their friends time tables and comparing them all.

"Nice we're all in drama together."she said and everyone cheered. Five minutes later the bell rang and they all went off to class.

"Alright everyone take a seat. Whenever we use this room that will be your seat, but lucky you, we'll be in the auditorium the majority of the time." As she was speaking the door at the back of the room slammed shut and everyone turned in their seats to see a tall blonde teen with black streaks in his hair standing there his cheeks tinted red.

"Sorry, I got lost I just got here. And I got lost big time" the boy told her as he showed her his transfer paper. Harry looked at the boy closely and noticed he had his eyebrows pierced and had a hoop through the left side of his lip. Harry ran his tounge over his snake bites and shivered. 'Holy hell this guy is hot'he thought as he saw the teacher point him to the last remaining empty seat which just happened to be next to his.

The blond looked over as she pointed and nodded as he turned hitching his bag higher on his shoulder. As he reached the seat next to him, Harry wriggled in his seat. Turning slightly harry looked at the boy and smiled

"Hi" he said as the boy sat down. He nodded to harry then turned his head to look back to the teacher.

"OK now my name is Lexi Armstrong and I am so glad to be here. I love teaching and I love drama so here we go. Now I know some of you have heard the rumor that well be doing Sweeny Todd this year and that is spot on." At hearing her say the rumor had been true harry let out a whoop of excitement and everybody laughed and harry blushed.

"I'm glad to see some are excited." said with a laugh. "OK so I know its only the first day of school but I want to start try outs as soon. As possible so the scripts are by the door anyone who wishes to try out grab one and let's go ahead and head to the auditorium and you can team up and run lines as the character you want to be." With that everybody gathered their things and headed out.

As they walked harry saw that the new guy was walking behind everyone else with his head bowed and his hands were stuffed inside his pants and decided to introduce himself.

"Hello again." Draco snapped his head up and looked at the boy now standing beside him. He had shoulder length black hair with blue and green steaked all through it. He was on the short side coming only to Draco's nose and he had multiple facial piercings. God he was hot.

"Uh hi?" He said and the boy smiled 'didn't you already say that to me in class?" He asked and the boy nodded.

"Yup but u just nodded and looked at and I wanted to introduce myself to you. So hello my name is harry." Harry said and stuck his hand out for a hand shake the blonde took it and Harry held his breath.

"Its a pleasure to meet you harry. I'm Draco"


End file.
